Smaug
Smaug is the Original Dragon, making him an Original Monster and thus, is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful dragon in the history of all creation. He is a recurring character in the series as well as an enemy of Oracle, who was involved in a war with the great beast. For almost two hundred years, Oracle and Smaug battled each other, with neither of them being able to defeat the other, until Smaug for some reason disappeared into rocky mountain regions and went into hiding. Since then, the Original Dragon had not been seen for 60 years. But recently, Smaug had reappeared to resume his fight with Oracle. However, after their last fight, Oracle had decided to spar Smaug and the dragon had decided to shift loyalties. Smaug is currently an uneasy ally of the Team but somewhat of a close friend to Oracle and he even aids them during the second war with the Turok Hans. Smaug once again comes to their aid during the second war against Amara taking charge as General of the Monsters and answering to Dracula, with God giving him several new permanent powers as a "paying of a debt" that he owed the Original Dragon at some point during his time on Earth, although Smaug was unaware of what God means. Biography Early Life Next to nothing is known about Smaug's early life, but as the Original Dragon, some say he has existed for over 70 million years since the age of the dinosaurs and as such, he is the very first dragon to exist and also the very first of the Original Monsters. He is said to be from the North, from unknown parents. Battling Oracle For some reason, Oracle and Smaug not only battled each other, but they went to war with one another and thus, they both entered a near two century long war. However, neither one of them were strong enough to defeat each other. But one day, Smaug disappeared somewhere into the Rocky Mountains. Since then, he had been hiding within its caves for more than 60 years, as Oracle mentioned that he hadn't seen Smaug for 6 decades. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 6 Great Serpent's Desolation Smaug is unleashed upon the Earth and battles Oracle to a seemingly endless standstill, both on the ground and in the sky. And in the final moments, Oracle and Smaug charge at one another. However, Oracle had a Black Arrow with him and aimed at Smaug's heart. The Great Dragon tried to get away, but Oracle rammed him and caused them both to crash in the mountains. With the Black Arrow pointed at his throat, Smaug seemed frightened at first, but then Oracle spared him. Smaug once again tried to strike at the Seraph, but he was soon thwarted by Oracle who used the magic of a dragon lord, despite not being one. Instead of harming or killing him, Oracle told the Original Dragon to leave and never harm anyone again. Now in his debt, Smaug then tells him that his kindness and authority were a sign of the being he has always been. Reminding the angel that he will not forget his mercy assure that this will not be the last time their paths will cross, with one last bid, Smaug flies away. Season 7 Season 11 Personality For a dragon, even an Original Monster, Smaug is psychopathic, extremely sadistic, confident, violent, considerably malicious and cruel, arrogant, and greedy, possessing an unquenchable desire for gold. His most distinguishing characteristic (aside from his greed) is his arrogance, as Smaug proudly boasts of his superiority and impregnability to Sidney during their encounter. However, this proves to be his downfall, as he unwittingly reveals the weak spot in his chest to Sidney when showing the human how he had willfully coated his underbelly in treasure to protect it. Smaug seems primarily motivated by personal greed rather than a desire to do evil, and does not seem to serve any allegiance other than his own. While he does ruthlessly destroy and lays waste to anything and anyone in his way, once he has assumed dominion of a region, he seems content to allow the rest of the Earth to go about its business, so long as he or his treasure remains undisturbed; although this could be because he feels that the people living in the region have nothing he wants. Highly intelligent, Smaug appears to possess a rather sardonic sense of humor, darkly mocking Sidney while they converse within his cave/chamber. With the exception of his kind, Smaug seems to dislike other supernatural creatures, considering them to be weak and pathetic creatures far beneath him, making unfavorable comments about them and showing no remorse over his slaughter of their kind. While conversing with Sidney, Smaug is also able to quickly surmise the reason for Sidney's presence in his cave, and also correctly deduces that the humans received aid from Oracle. Smaug takes much more pleasure in psychologically tormenting Sidney, making suggestions that Oracle was just using her, choosing to spare Sidney just so that she can watch towns and cities burn, and sarcastically asking her how she would like to die. During his attack on a small town, Smaug went out of his way to mock and sneer at Oracle. Even being in his cave, he was also aware of the Apocalypse and rising of Lucifer, and even mentioned that had he been awoken sooner, he would have been intent on joining forces with the Fallen Archangel (although it was vague that whether the dragon would ever co-work with Lucifer without any of rewards). For a dragon, Smaug is extremely arrogant and the mere implication that he may possess a weakness made him visibly angry; being insulted by Oracle also was quick to earn his anger. Smaug was also purely confident in his own powers, shown in his famous speech about how certain components of his body were weapons of destruction. Smaug was utterly ruthless, completely capable of committing genocide in pursuit of his goals. Due to his hubris, egomania and overall extreme narcissism, Smaug clearly suffers from a superiority complex. Additionally, while Smaug does not truly hate or even dislike Oracle, he considers the Original Angel a worthy and exceptional adversary. Every time they fight, Oracle always spares his life because, as an angel, he is therefore a being of compassion and realizes that Smaug is not really evil, therefore he considers Smaug not worth killing. Also, Smaug won't kill Oracle because not only does he know he can't, but even if he could, he wouldn't because to him, Oracle is "just too much fun". However, when Oracle and Smaug had fought one last time, Oracle had decided to spear Smaug and let the dragon live. After that, the Original Dragon no longer had any desire to fight Oracle. Ever since then, Smaug has taken over the Dragons and cleared any kind of action done by the Team off their heads. He even displays a level of fondness towards them, offering a level of comfort when Rayne cried after he learns Oracle is seemingly dead, even though he quickly shifted to his usual behavior but still showed a level of kindness by saying he believes Oracle is not dead as he has too many lives. He was visibly excited after Oracle was revealed to be alive and even aided him during both times he asked for it, personally fighting Angels and even the Turok Hans. Smaug seems to like honor, as after God gave him several powers in return for the favor he had owned the Dragon for some time, even though he did not know what it was, Smaug fondly addressed God as being a being of honor and that makes him worthy of being the Creator. Physical Appearance Smaug is a brown-dark red dragon. The rims of his wings are black. His eyes are golden yellow, and his pupils are diamond-shaped. On his belly is a hole where a scale used to be. Physically, Smaug has four limbs (two back legs and two front legs with his wings attached), which would make him a Wyvern. Additionally, the series portrays Smaug's underbelly as being heavily armored as the rest of him. The bare patch that Sidney notices is a single missing scale instead, broken off during a fight with Oracle, by one of the Black Arrows. Size Smaug's actual size is said to be about 130 meters in length with a 60 metered wingspan, making Smaug the largest dragon in all of creation. Comments made by Sidney mentioned that he is "bigger than two jumbo jets". This makes him arguably the largest creature on the planet. Powers and Abilities As the Original Dragon, and therefore, the strongest of the Original Monsters, even striking fear into Dracula and the Alpha Werewolf, Smaug is the oldest, strongest, fastest, and most powerful dragon in all of creation, making him arguably the strongest monster and among the most powerful creatures on Earth. He is both ancient, mighty, and massively powerful. Like all Original Monsters, he possesses powers and abilities not seen in even the Great Serpents. He has even proclaimed himself as the most powerful creature on Earth. Some people have said that he has no equal on Earth. All of this makes Smaug among the most powerful creatures to appear in the series. He is powerful enough to challenge even Oracle with his power heavily suppressed. Oracle has noted that he is even more powerful than any Demon and even Cherubs that he knows and states that his powers as the Original Dragon makes even an Archangel as powerful as Michael unable to defeat him easily, as while he lacks cosmic powers, his tenacity and unrivaled monster powers allows him to hold his ground against even Archangels and even himself. *'Supernatural Strength' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug possesses practically incalculable brute physical strength, sufficiently great enough for him to crush stone with ease and easily break through rock. With this level of strength, Smaug can overpower any human, extraterrestrial, and supernatural creature, even other dragons. When unleashed upon Dracula, Smaug was able to quickly overpower the latter's monster form and almost kill him, forcing him to flee. Smaug has even been considered to be the strongest creature on Earth. He has even managed to force back the Archangel Gabriel and according to Oracle, without him operating on Earth, Smaug would have been the strongest creature in the planet and stated he is far stronger than regular angels and high-tier Demons to the point he is even stronger than Cherubs and even Michael and himself would have a hard time overpowering him when they are using the strength needed to easily overpower Raphael but not full strength. *'Supernatural Speed' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug is incredibly fast, despite his large size. He was fast enough to catch Rayne, a 300 year old dhampir, off-guard and even outpace Dracula at his full form. *'Supernatural Agility' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug possesses amazing agility, despite his immense size. When flying, he is fast enough to evade nets, arrows, and even missiles. *'Supernatural Stamina' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug's stamina is incredibly high. He fought Oracle, the Original Angel, in a near 200 year long war. *'Supernatural Senses' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug's monstrous appearance also belied keen senses and a dangerously sharp mind. He was even able to sense Sidney's and Oracle's presence even if he couldn't see either of them. *'Immortality' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug is immortal and can't be killed but by a black arrow. Even in his dragon form, he doesn't age. He has existed since the time of the dinosaurs, making him over 70 million years of age. **'Invulnerability' - Being the Original Dragon, defensively, Smaug's reddish-gold armored scaled skin is shown to be nearly impenetrable, rendering him impervious to nearly all weapons, and his natural endurance for heat is demonstrated by being able to survive being submerged in molten gold. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug can effortlessly control, extinguish, and generate fire. However, as the first dragon, his fire breath is far more powerful than that of any other dragon, enough to to burn a Great Serpent. ** Fire Breath - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug has the ability to breathe streams of searing hot flame from his mouth, with enough immense firepower to engulf his own body. In addition, he can change how his fire-breath comes out, depending on the usages. He can also breathe more liquid and napalm-like fire, which has enough power and mass to shatter buildings and its blast could spread on the ground. As the first dragon, Smaug is said to breath the hottest flames of all dragons, powerful enough to burn giant skyscrapers to the ground. **'Thermokinesis' - Being the Original Dragon, in human form, Smaug can generate intense heat from his hands. These temperatures are hot enough to melt the toughest metals like iron, steel, and even incinerate humans with his touch. Like with the Phoenix, this power is similar to an Angels smiting ability. *'Cryokinesis' - Being the Original Dragon, in addition to fire, Smaug is able to spit an ice breathe that can literately freeze anything. *'Flight' - Being the Original Dragon, like all dragons, Smaug possesses the ability to fly at high speeds. He flies much faster than any dragon. *'Supernatural Intelligence' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug is incredibly intelligent for a supernatural creature. *'Shadow Jumping' - Being the Original Dragon, Smaug has the ability to teleport by passing through shadows. Weaknesses Despite being the Original Dragon and thus being the oldest and most powerful monster in all of creation, even Smaug has weaknesses of his own. * Black Arrows - These are the only weapons on the Earth capable of penetrating Smaug's near impenetrable hide. * Death's Scythe - Can kill Smaug. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Original Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Male Characters